1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a DC-DC converter and a display device having a DC-DC converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays are widely used in electronic devices because they are light and thin compared to cathode-ray tube displays. Examples of flat panel displays include liquid crystal displays, plasma display panels, and organic light emitting displays.
A DC-DC converter may convert an input power voltage to an output power voltage for driving a flat panel display. The output power voltage is used to power pixels via power lines. One type of DC-DC converter includes an output capacitor having a large capacitance to stably maintain the output power voltage. However, the capacitor discharging time may be significant and abnormal light emission may occur as a result.